


Welcome Home

by TsukiyamaShoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyamaShoe/pseuds/TsukiyamaShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki calls up an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki crouched down on the hill next to the stream, hoping no one could see him. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten here in the first place. The last thing he can clearly remember was sitting on the couch, reading with Hinami, but that had to have been at least a few hours ago. He was aware, however, of the fact that there was a deep cut in his side that was still bleeding, but how it got there was still a mystery. He undid his mask, since that was his most defining feature if someone was going to identify him as a ghoul, placing it underneath his shirt, which was tighter than he would be wearing around the house. He felt something else tucked away, which was strange because he’d almost never bring other things with him if he was planning on going out like this. He took it out to see a familiar rectangle, his phone.

He vaguely wondered why he would have that with him, but decided he’d had a reason. He also wondered where the rest of his group was, as it was definitely impossible that he’d go out on his own. He found himself unlocking his phone, opening up the keypad to call one of them, but he found himself punching in a different number.

“Hello?” The voice on the other side of the line answered after a few rings.

Kaneki found it a little difficult to get his voice out at first, finally croaking out an “Is…is this Hide?”

“Kaneki? Is that you? You sound terrible, man, what happened?”

“I’m fine, I just…” He took a long break, breathing kind of heavily. “I don’t know why I called, sorry.”

“Don’t you dare hang up Kaneki, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Don’t worry, really, I’m fine.” He laid down on the grass, his fingers checking his wound to see it had stopped bleeding, and was already closing up.

“Man it is good to hear your voice. I guess you got a new phone, huh? I didn’t recognize the number. I suppose that’s good, since, well, everything that’s happened.”

Kaneki sat up at that. How did Hide know? Does Hide know? Maybe he’s just talking, right? You’d assume something’s up if your best friend hasn’t made any move to contact you for six months right? “What do you mean?” His voice was curt now, even less open than it was before.

“Kaneki, it’s okay.” He heard Hide pausing on his end, as if he was debating saying something. “I know, you know? About the ghoul thing, that is.”

“I have to go.” Kaneki took the phone from his ear, about to press the red circle when he heard Hide yelling. It was faint of course, the phone was far away but it was clear.

“Kaneki please, don’t go.” Was what he yelled, causing Kaneki to put the phone back to his ear. “I miss you.” He could hear his voice break on the second sentence. “Let me see you please, I’ll text you my address, I moved. Are you still there?”

“I’m here.” Kaneki spoke quietly, hearing a car pass on the street above him. He crouched down again, just in case.

“Kaneki, promise me you won’t ignore me again.”

“I can’t.” Kaneki felt his chest grow heavy with those words. He can’t, of course he can’t. He was a ghoul, he can’t involve Hide in it any more than he’d already done himself. “I’m sorry Hide, I can’t.” His eyes started to water of their own accord. “I’m dangerous. I can hurt you Hide and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself, I’m so sorry.” He was practically sobbing into the phone, tears were flowing freely down his face, and he’d curled himself into a ball. “You’re my best friend, Hide, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hide had been strangely quiet through that whole breakdown. “I don’t care about that, Kaneki. It’s not healthy for you to shut yourself out like this.” He took a deep breath, Kaneki could hear it through the phone. “Is that how you treat your best friend? Not a word for more than six months and then you call me like this? Did you ever think about how I felt about it Kaneki? You go on a date with some girl and then you’re completely different. You didn’t even let me visit you while you were in the hospital. Do you know how that feels? You completely shut me out! Damn you Kaneki, you’re my best friend, too. I tried calling you, texting you, anything, and for six whole months I never get a response. I tried Kaneki, I don’t care if you’re a ghoul, because you’re still my best friend. I’ve known you for years and you think that really changes everything just like that? Why did you have to shut me out, Kaneki?”

Kaneki found himself crying uncontrollably, moving the phone away from his face. “I’m sorry Hide, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled into the grass, unsure if it would reach him.

“Kaneki.” Hide’s voice was clear, even though it was far away. “I’m still in the same apartment. Please just come see me.”

Kaneki hung up the phone after that, holding it to his chest. He knew where Hide was now, but he still didn’t know where he himself was. He just knew there was a road and a stream, which could be anywhere. He still didn’t know if he should go there at all. He could forget about an entire attack, who was to say all his friends weren’t dead, he still had no idea what happened. But Hide was right, he needed to see him, of course hide was right, he always knew what was best for Kaneki, but there was no guarantee either of them would be safe. Kaneki is a target, Hide is human.

Even though every instinct was screaming against it, Kaneki found himself walking along the side on the road. It would be better to get up, though, on the rooftops or something, in his bloody state, walking in the possible sight of anyone was a terrible idea. He seemed to be in the area of an abandoned factory, which was probably where he’d come from, but that was the only building around his immediate area.

He kept walking, away from the factory, in the hopes that he’d find somewhere familiar. What he found was not expected. In just a few short minutes, he could see the neighborhood his house was located in. Not his new house that he lived in with Hinami and the others, but the old house he’d lived in with his aunt. He sat down in the grass on the side of the road, sighing to himself. At least he knew where he was going from here.

He tried to think about what he could have possibly been doing so close to this part of town, but came up with nothing. He climbed up the fire escape of the building he’d lived in what seemed like so long ago, placing his mask back on when he reached the roof. If he was seen in this state, he didn’t want his face to show. He walked parallel to the route he’d done so many times before, escaping from his aunt’s house to his friend’s. Of course Hide also didn’t live in the same place, but it was in the same direction, just a few streets over.

He stopped his jumping around from rooftops when he reached the familiar building of Hide’s apartment. He quickly ran down the fire escape, easily going over to the balcony that would take him to his best friend. But once he was in front of the door he’d seen so often when he was a different person, he stopped. He didn’t want to bring Hide into his world, and that is exactly what he’d be doing if he knocked on that door. He took his mask off again, not wanting Hide to see him like that, and brought his knuckles against the door. It was opened almost immediately to Hide’s smiling face.

“I…came to see you.” Kaneki mumbled, looking away from his face. He felt guilty now for some reason.

He didn’t have long to feel sorry for himself, as he was pulled into a tight hug by his friend, which he returned, tucking his face into Hide’s shoulder, breathing in his scent which smelled mostly of vanilla.

“It’s okay, Kaneki.” Hide was comfortingly running his hands down Kaneki’s back, still holding him tightly. “Come inside, it’s alright.” Hide moved to the side, allowing Kaneki to walk in before closing the door behind him. He led the ghoul over to the couch, sitting down with him. “You’re alright now, Kaneki.”

“I’m sorry Hide. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.” He started apologizing, finding himself unable to stop for a bit. “I’m sorry, I’m really so sorry.”

Hide brought him into another hug, cradling Kaneki into his chest, running his fingers through the white hair. “I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I wasn’t ready for it, Kaneki.” He held his friend close. “Everything’s fine here, alright? You’re fine, you’re alright now. It’s all okay Kaneki. I’m fine, I’ll be fine, no matter what, okay?” He placed a kiss on the top of Kaneki’s messy hair. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine, I swear.” He smiled, giving the white hair a friendly ruffle. “I’ve missed you so much, Kaneki. Believe me I’ve missed you more than you can hurt me.”

“I’m sorry Hide.” Kaneki spoke against Hide’s shirt. “I thought…I always thought it was better if you just weren’t around me. I’m not safe, Hide. I still think it’s better if I’m not around you.”

“Well I won’t let you leave unless you promise you’ll come back.” Hide brought his hand under Kaneki’s chin, lifting his head up. “Come on, we have to clean you up a bit.”

Hide stood up, moving Kaneki so he was sitting regularly on the couch. He took the hand that was still holding the mask, gently uncurling the fingers tightly wrapped around it. He brushed the white hair out of his friend’s face, checking for any leftover damage. “Are you still injured anywhere?”

“I don’t think so.” He replied quietly.

“Do you want to get a shower?” Hide asked, to which Kaneki nodded. “Come on, you know where the bathroom is.” Hide smiled, leading him there anyways. “I’ll leave clothes out for you.”

Kaneki closed the door to the bathroom, turning on the water before peeling of his clothes that were stuck to him through a mix of dried blood and sweat. He looked down at his side to see the wound had healed completely now, no trace that it was ever there besides the blood on his skin. He stepped under the running water, letting it wash away the remaining traces of today’s combat. He watched as the red water went down the drain, scrubbing with his hands to make sure all of it was gone. It was still unknown who all the blood belonged to, but it didn’t seem to matter as much anymore.

He started washing his hair out, using the products that were already there, his first time using any products in his hair in a while. He sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, it feeling softer than it had since it turned white.  He turned the water off, feeling cleaner than he had in a while, picking up a towel that was folded on the counter, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door a crack to see the clothes Hide laid out for him. He slipped on the t-shirt, boxers, and sweats he’d been given. He thought they smelled like Hide and it made him feel comfortable, like he’d come home.

He walked out of the bathroom, smelling coffee coming down the short hall, walking into the kitchen to find Hide over a pot of instant coffee. “Oh good, you didn’t run out on me.” Hide smiled, joking with him.

Kaneki sat down at one of the chairs at the table. “Thank you, Hide.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t even tried to coffee.” Hide placed a mug in front of him, just plain black coffee, while he gave himself a bit of milk and sugar in his own. “Sorry I haven’t got anything for you to add in. You’ll have to find someone else for that.”

Kaneki allowed himself a small smile. “This is wonderful.” He took a sip of the coffee, still too hot to really taste it, but it didn’t matter. He looked over at Hide, setting his mug back down on the table. “How did you know?”

“It’s just instant coffee, it’s nothing special.” Hide smiled, but he knew the question was deeper than that.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“You remember that one day when Nishiki knocked me out and you brought me to Anteiku?” Kaneki nodded at the question. “You and the manager were talking about it. You both thought I was asleep.”

“That long?” It was Hide’s turn to nod.

“Actually, I uh, joined the CCG trying to find you.”

Kaneki froze, his hands clenched around the mug. “You did WHAT?”

Hide stood up, a hand up telling him to calm down. “It’s not like that, I’m not like, an investigator or anything. But they’re looking for you, too. Of course your hair might throw them for a loop, you don’t exactly have an updated picture.” He let out a quiet chuckle. “I’m barely in it, I swear.”

Kaneki was staring intently at his coffee. “Will you tell them about me?”

“Of course not!” He patted Kaneki harshly on the back, smiling. “What kind of friend do you think I am? I know you’re not a bad person. Actually I was intending to quit my job there if I ever found you. It was the only lead I had to find you. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Kaneki calmed down a little bit, removing his hands from the mug, which fell apart as soon as he was no longer holding it together. “Oh shit, I’m sorry.” He started picking up the broken pieces of the cup, the scalding liquid not bothering him.

“You don’t need to apologize. Better a cup than me, right?” Hide laughed, going to get a rag from the kitchen to help clean it up. Kaneki followed him, putting the broken ceramic into the trash bin. They quickly cleaned up the spilled coffee, wringing out the towel more than once.

Hide yawned once they were done, his arms going over his head. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m tired as hell, so I’m gonna head to bed. You can join me, you know, if you still do that sort of thing.

Kaneki followed him right away, realizing just how tired he himself was. “You don’t mind if we sleep together, do you?”

“First time in six months, I’m not gonna make you sleep on the couch. I’m not that mean.” He laughed, smiling widely, pulling back the covers to get into bed, keeping them pulled back for Kaneki, who soon situated himself as well.

"Goodnight Hide." Kaneki said, closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Hide found himself awake due to the thrashing coming from the other side of the bed. He sat up, waking Kaneki up with a light shake. His white-haired friend soon had him pinned to the bed, his wrists above his head, a tight grip on them. He noticed Kaneki's eyes still closed, but there were red tentacles sprouting from his back, pointed at Hide.

"Kaneki calm down. It was a dream. It's Hide. Kaneki it's me."

Kaneki's eyes opened, seeing what he'd done to his friend. "Oh god I'm so sorry." He released Hide, rolling to the side of the bed, repeatedly muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"It's alright Kaneki, it wasn't your fault. It was a dream that's all." Hide sat up, running his fingers through Kaneki's hair, hoping to calm him down at least a little. "You're safe here."

Kaneki sat up and gave him a tight hug, needing comfort. "I can't stay here, Hide, this is why. I'll hurt you."

"You have to stay here Kaneki. Obviously you being alone isn't helping at all."

"You're my friend and I love you but I can't stop the dreams or any of it."

"Then I'll just have to help you with all of it."

Kaneki raised his head, staring into Hide's eyes and his kind smile, and leaned in, pressing his lips to the other's. Hide took a second to realize what was going on, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around the ghoul's waist, pulling his face away after a little while, resting his forehead on Kaneki's.

"You're always welcome here, Kaneki."


	2. Chapter 2

Hide woke up with knees on the side of his stomach and white hair falling over his shoulder. He turned his head,  giving a small smile at Kaneki's seemingly peaceful face. He didn't want to wake him, it seemed like it was Kaneki's first time in a while that he hadn't been torn from sleep in a fit of nightmarish memories. Hide didn't know what had really happened to him once he disappeared, and if he was being honest, he didn't want to. It was bad enough seeing the effects of it.

He felt Kaneki stirring next to him, eyes opening slowly, registering what he was looking at. “Hide…” He breathed out, a slight tone of confusion in his voice. “You’re still here.”

“Of course I am, you dork, it’s my place, you know.” Hide smiled widely at him, making motions to get up, stopped by a hand on his chest. “Kaneki, I’m not going anywhere.” He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, “I missed class already, anyways.”

Kaneki sat up at that, resting on the headboard. “What happened last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to know what was real and what I made up in my head.”

“Aw does that mean you dreamed of me?” Hide laughed, sitting up as well, pulling the covers up with him. “Well, let’s see. After you came here, you got cleaned up, had some coffee, broke a cup, and then we went to bed, I guess you had a nightmare or something because you almost attacked me in your sleep, and that’s about it.”

“Sorry…” Kaneki looked down at his hands, absentmindedly cracking the knuckles on one.

Hide looked straight at him, still smiling. “No need, I’m perfectly fine.” He reached over, putting a hand on the shoulder closest to him. “Any questions?”

“You do work for the CCG, right?”

“Currently.”

“Stay there.”  
That took Hide by surprise, the covers falling down to pile in his lap. “Wait, really?”

“I trust you. It would help to have someone on the inside of one of the groups trying to kill me.”

“What are they after you for?”  
“Hide, I’m considered a dangerous ghoul, and trust me they don’t think twice about killing even the peaceful ones.”

Hide nodded, deciding it would be better not to try and argue. “Anything else?”  
“Did I actually kiss you last night?” Kaneki kept his head down, avoiding any eye contact, cracking the knuckles on the second hand now.

Hide took his hand off Kaneki’s shoulder, moving it to the hand that was involved in cracking, speaking out a quiet “yes” as he squeezed the ghoul’s hand in his own.

Kaneki turned his hand over inside Hide’s, feeling their fingers interlace. “I’m sorry, Hide.”

“For what, now?”

“Everything. I never should have come here, I definitely shouldn’t have stayed, and now I don’t even know what I’ve done, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not.” Kaneki looked up at Hide, a question forming on his lips, but Hide cut him off before he could even begin speaking. “I’m not sorry I had you come here. I’m not sorry I asked you to stay, and I’m definitely not sorry you’re still here. Because, Kaneki, I love you, and you’re here, and you haven’t gone yet, and by God, I’m gonna take all the time I have with you and treasure it, because you’re my best friend, and I love you and what you’ve done or think you’ve done isn’t going to change that.” Hide took a deep breath, meeting Kaneki’s eyes for the first time since they’d both waken up. He could see small tears forming in those grey eyes before arms were thrown around his shoulders and he was pulled into a tight hug, almost too tight but it didn’t matter.

“Hide...I don’t deserve you.” Kaneki mumbled into Hide’s shirt.

“Are you kidding? You deserve the world, Kaneki, and I’m nothing special.” Hide returned the hug, comfortingly rubbing Kaneki’s back. “Now, what do you say to a little coffee, unless you’re planning on something else?”

“Coffee would be great.” Kaneki pulled away from the embrace, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, standing up before covering his left eye with his hand. “Where are my clothes at?”

“Where you left them, but I don’t think you’ll be able to wear them again without a lot of work.”

“I figured that one, I’d probably end up throwing them out anyways, but I’d like my eyepatch.”

“I’ll go start the coffee, you can get anything you can salvage from there and meet me in the kitchen.” Hide stood up as well, stretching his arms over his head.

* * *

Hide walked to the small table holding a mug, setting it down in front of Kaneki. The ghoul blew on it before taking a sip, tensing up at the taste. “What did you put in here?” He could feel his eye turning color behind the embroidered eyepatch.

“Not much,” Hide showed off a small red dot on his thumb, grinning. “Go ahead, it’s just a few drops, it didn’t even hurt.” He said when Kaneki looked like he was about to protest.

“Hide, I…” He looked at Hide’s face, and stopped himself from finishing his sentence, “thank you.”

“Anytime. Actually, on second thought, not anytime that could get bad.” Hide laughed, sitting on the stool next to him. “What’s it taste like, anyways?”

Kaneki took another sip, closing his visible eye as he formed a response. “It reminds me of vanilla flavoring, I think. But it’s kind of tangy, too.”

“That is definitely the strangest way I’ve heard someone describe blood.” Hide looked at his thumb for a second, “Sorry, too red to be vanilla.”

“I know that!” Kaneki smiled slightly, the corner of his lips barely moving upwards. “I will have to go soon, though.”

“Finish your coffee before you talk about that, okay?” Hide set his hands on the table, watching as Kaneki continued slowly taking sips out of the cup. “Can I see it?”

Kaneki looked at him, slightly confused. “See what?”

“Your eye.”

“Oh…” Kaneki set the coffee mug down, reaching up to his face to pull off the black piece covering his eye, revealing it to be black and red, a few veins around it visible as well.

Hide reached a hand out, resting it on the side of his eye. “I’ve never seen one up close before,” he breathed out, his hand moving down to cup Kaneki’s cheek. He got out of his seat a bit, leaning in before kissing the eyebrow above the red eye.

Kaneki looked kind of embarrassed, but he brought his hand up to cover Hide’s, before taking it off his face, resting them on the table. His coffee was gone before he realized it, his eye reverting to its normal color as he slid his eyepatch back over it.

“I have a favor to ask.” Kaneki spoke up now.

“Yes?” Hide looked at him expectantly, his hand still in the ghoul’s.

“When you go into work, do you have access to the files?” Hide nodded at that. “I’ll want a copy of anything they have on me, check if they have anything on file about ‘Centipede’ as well, and then, if you could, find out what they know about Tsuki-er-the gourmet, can you do that?”

“I can, but, can I ask, what’s the information on Centipede for?”  
“From what I gather, that is also me.”

Hide nodded, taking a second to process that information. “How will I get them to you?”

“Do you have something I can write on?” Hide went and got a pad of paper and a pen, setting them down in front of Kaneki. He quickly scribbled down a line, handing to to Hide. “That’s my address. If I’m not there, Hinami will be; she at least knows your face but I’ll tell her you might be coming soon.” Kaneki looked down at his lap before speaking again. “Also, you’d be welcome to stay there if you want, I don’t think anyone would mind. They’re all ghouls there, but, well, they wouldn’t hurt you. If you’d like, of course.” He stood up, looking at Hide as he started to turn away.

“Kaneki, wait.” Hide called out, the ghoul turned to face him. “I’ll be in work later today, I’ll bring the files over after I get off, and, I’ll think about it, alright?” Hide gave him a smile as he walked towards him. “And one more thing,” He held Kaneki’s hands in his, taking a second to look at the black nails, pressing a kiss to the back of each of them in turn. “I’ll get you a replacement outfit if you want.” Hide grinned, a short burst of air coming out as well.

“Thank you, Hide. Really, thank you.” Kaneki’s eyes crinkled at the corners, not a real smile, but it was closer than it had been in a long time. Kaneki went over to the couch he’d sat on last night, picking up his mask and the boots he didn’t remember being taken off. He slipped them onto his feet, the sweatpants he’d been given going overtop of them. He folded the mask into one of the pockets on the side. “I think I’ll be fine without the extra outfit, though.”

“Hey, Kaneki?” Hide said, leaning on the wall as he watched his friend get ready to leave. “Thanks for calling me.”

Kaneki walked to the door, stopping in front of it, right next to where Hide was standing. “I’ll see you soon.” He put a hand on Hide’s shoulder when he turned to face him. “And one more thing,” Kaneki gave Hide a quick kiss on his lips, pulling away almost immediately. “I love you too, Hide.”

He left the apartment after that, taking the actual streets this time to get home. He sighed to himself, licking his lips until he could no longer taste Hide’s on them, and all was well for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was more than one person that seemed to want a second chapter, and I wanted one too, so then this happened. Also I'm broken over this series right now and I wanted a bit more happy, I'm certain this will be the end of this, but I do intend to write other things  
> If you'd like you can find me on tumblr as seiiseragakii

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted on this account! Hope you liked it<3


End file.
